


Tracy I'm In Love With You No Matter What You Weight

by Creepikat



Series: Yuri On Stage [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Body Image, Body Positivity, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fat Shaming, M/M, dance au, everything ends well, phichit kicks his ass, viktor is an idiot and a product of society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: “What's wrong Yuuri ?”He looked at his friend's intact trail except for the orange juice he had slowly gulped down.“Nothing..” Yuuri avoided his gaze, biting his lower lip, and Phichit imediately tensed.“You barely ate anything last night and now you're not touching your chocolate chips muffin. Chocolate chips muffin Yuuri ! It's like your favorite !” He pointed, voice carrying worry and incredulity.





	

“What's wrong Yuuri ?”

 

He looked at his friend's intact trail except for the orange juice he had slowly gulped down.

 

“Nothing..” Yuuri avoided his gaze, biting his lower lip, and Phichit imediately tensed.

 

“You barely ate anything last night and now you're not touching your chocolate chips muffin. Chocolate chips muffin Yuuri ! It's like your favorite !” He pointed, voice carrying worry and incredulity.

 

Since a few days Yuuri had seemed a bit down. At first Phichit had thought it was because of the tiredness that always went with the start of the new term until they found a rhythm. But he knew his friend and he knew his problems, if he was starting to be picky with his food it was rarely a good sign.

 

“I'm just...not really hungry...” Yuuri shrugged, offering him a weak smile that barely concealed his actual state

 

“...Yuuri do we need to have a talk about this again ?” Phichit frowned, voice lowering so he wouldn't drag unwanted attention on them.

 

Yuuri instantly shook his head, doing his best to put on a reassuring expression but it was too late. His friend was an open book for him, after two years together, sharing room and almost every secret they had he couldn't fail to note the obvious signs of his distress.

 

“No, no, don't worry it's not that ! I'm just...I'm a bit nauseous since yesterday and I don't feel like eating something so rich.”

 

Phichit made a perplexed sound. Of course it could be the truth, Yuuri could be nauseous without it having anything to do with his old eating disorders. But there was always the chance that those started to bother him anew and he couldn't neglect that.

 

“You sure ? I know every time you come back from home you are a bit more chubby than when the summer started but it's okay you know ?”

 

They had gone through this a lot of times, the process of convincing Yuuri that there wasn't an “ideal” body type and that being plump was perfectly okay had been long and laborious. His friend wasn't overweight, far from it, but he had always had more curves than most boys, a little softness around the middle, thick thighs and a round bottom. Definitely not overweight but a little more fat than what you saw in magazines and what was sometimes expected from dancers. Dancing kept him from gaining any more weight but as soon as he took some vacations and stopped training regularly, he tended to get fat. Especially when he came back home and his parents prepared him tons of delicious, rich, savory food. And there was nothing wrong with that even if it had taken some times for him to accept it. Slowly but surely he had stopped feeling guilty when he ate a snack, he had been able to watch himself in a mirror without looking down in shame, he had even started to stop wearing the large clothes he used to hide his body. He had also started to notice the interest some people showed him and it had boosted his confidence a little. He still wasn't entirely proud of his body but he had managed to learn to love himself more and appreciate the charm he possessed even if it didn't fit elitist and aseptic beauty standards. Phichit was proud of him and he didn't want him to go back to the way he was during first year.

 

“If you say so...”

 

Yuuri shrugged like if he wasn't entirely convinced and Phichit felt a pang of fear blooming in his chest. He grabbed his best friend's hands and stared at him, dead serious.

 

“Yuuri, does it keep you from dancing ? No ! Does it put a strain on your health ? No ! Does it makes you any less beautiful and hot ? Hell no ! It's not a problem if you have a little bit of chub and those who tell you otherwise are superficial, untolerant, society-formated morons ! And you know what I say to morons ?”

 

Yuuri chuckled nervously, blushing under the compliments. He squeezed his hand gently before letting go.

 

“Yeah I know, I know. It's okay Phichit there's no need for a pep talk, believe me.” His smile looked softer and more sincere now and Phichit was finally ready to believe him.

 

“Good. So will you eat a little bit then ? Even if you feel nauseous it's not a good idea to go to classes with an empty stomach. As much as I like to cuddle with you I'm not sure I'll be able to catch you in time if you faint. So please eat ? For meeeee ?”

 

He gave Yuuri his best pleading look while pushing the muffin toward him. He really wanted to see him takes a few bites. Yet if Yuuri still refused he wouldn't insist, he didn't want to pressure him and if he really did feel nauseous it was maybe not a great idea for him to eat. Well if he refused he could still keep the muffin and give it to him later, if he felt weak during a class. To his relief, Yuuri fondly rolled his eyes and grabbed the muffin.

 

“...Fine, fine, you won, I hate when you use the puppy eyes on me...”

 

Phichit smiled victoriously, not ashamed of using his dirty tricks if it meant keeping Yuuri in good health. Yuuri started to nibble on his food before he finally took a large bite. A moan of pleasure escaped his mouth and he blushed in front of Phichit's teasing smirk. He was about to say something when Viktor appeared at their sides, his long hair tied up in a messy bun, a bright smile on his face, too bright this early in the morning, even Phichit felt a bit blinded. As for Yuuri he had turned an interesting shade of red. Phichit would have thought that working with Viktor for a week now would have made him less fidgety around the school's star but apparently it would take longer than that.

 

“Hello there Yuuri ! Oh ! What do we have here ? What did I tell you about food again ? Those are not good for you lil piggy, confiscated !”

 

And Viktor stole what remained of the muffin before walking away. Just like that. Phichit's smile froze into place.

 

“I'll see you later !” The man claimed, waving at them as he left.

 

Phichit took a second to process what just happened. Then he turned toward Yuuri, his face petrified in a tense smile. Yuuri was staring at the table, looking mortified.

 

“Yuuri...Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me ?”

 

oOo

 

“So ? How is it going with your precious Yuuri ?”

 

Viktor gave Chris a quick glance before a wide smile graced his lips and he lost himself in daydreams. Perfect. Yuuri was perfect. At first he had been somehow disappointed to discover that the boy he was paired with wasn't really similar to the one he had danced with last year. But this side of Yuuri, shy and easily embarassed, was just as cute. Well, he was also still mourning the fact that he didn't seem to acknowledge what happened between them and that he wasn't flirting back. But it's not like he could do anything about this, he just had to be patient and charm him until he fell for Viktor just the way he did for him. In the meanwhile he was very much enjoying being paired up with him for the assignement. Not only did it allow him to get closer to Yuuri and learn more about him, but he turned out to be a really dedicated partner. Focused, determined, endurant, creative, lovely...And the way his pants hugged his cute butt...Oh god he was perfect...

 

“Oh Chris he is so cute, you wouldn't believe it !” He started to coo while imitating the dance routine their teacher was showing them. “Last time we worked on giving his dancing a more sexual vibe and...” He met his best friend's eyes and saw the judgment in these. “Oh don't look at me like that, I'm just doing my job as a tutor, nothing else !”

 

Chris chuckled as his own lips twisted into a pout, not fooled.

 

“Yeah right you are totally disinterested and you're solely doing this for his benefit, not because you want to see him shake his hips like he did at last year's party...” He mocked while himself moving his hips in a suggestive manner.

 

“I don't like what you're implying Chris ! I am perfectly disinterested and totally professional ! And you're one to talk, I saw the song you picked for your assignement !”

 

His friend's smirk turned mischevious and he winked at him.

 

“Oh but it wasn't me who picked this song..” He all but purred and for a second Viktor had a hard time imagining Chris's partner, who looked so pure and innocent, picking this kind of song. But him and Chris went along really, really, really well from what his friend told him so maybe he shouldn't have judged this book by its cover. He was also friend of Yuuri so maybe he too had some tricks hidden behind his usually harmless demeanor.

 

Their teacher suddenly spun around and sent them an icy glare. Viktor almost let out a frightened squeal and Chris's eyes widened in alarm. Even the careless star of the school knew not to mess with Lilia Baranovskaya.

 

“Would you two shut your gossiping mouth ? You can talk once you'll be able to do this routine perfectly.” She snapped, cold anger seeping through her composed mask.

 

They both nodded and resumed their routine, carefully avoiding to talk until the end of the class. If they were caught again there was no guarantee Lilia wouldn't kill them on the spot. As their class ended and they walked to their bag in order to get some water, Chris patted his shoulder.

 

“Feel like going out tonight ?” He asked, eyes already sparkling with excitement.

 

“I have to meet Yuuri at six but I suppose I'll be free afterward.”

 

Some drinks and a good dancefloor seemed like a very alluring idea right now, after two hours of ballet. Oh maybe he could invite Yuuri, see if it could help him to loosen up a bit ? But again what would he do if his adorable partner transformed into a debauched seducer again and caught other people's attention ? What if he went for them instead of Viktor ? Oooooh it was so hard falling for a playboy...He knew he was being a bit too dramatic but hey, his apparently unrequited love was tragic, truly !

 

“Perfect ! You remember the club we went at last week ? Well tonight they..” Chris stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on the door and a smile spreaded on his lips.

 

Viktor quirked an eyebrow and followed his gaze. As everyone else left the room, leaving the two of them alone, someone walked in, a bright smile on their lips.

 

“Isn't it your partner ?”

 

Chris nodded before stepping forward in order to meet the other mid-way.

 

“Hey there, what are you doing here kitten ? Can I...”

 

But the 'kitten' merely walked by, making his way toward Viktor instead. This one was perplex. Did he...want an autograph maybe ? Oh ! Or was he here to talk about Yuuri ?! Maybe he knew something, maybe Yuuri was too shy in his sober state and sent his friend to confess to Viktor or something and...

 

“You.”

 

In spite of the wide smile, the boy's voice held no warmth.

 

“Me ?” He said sheepishly, a dreadful feeling sinking in his guts as the boy stopped before him and stared up at him for some seconds.

 

“You fucking moron.”

 

He opened his mouth, ready to ask what had earned him this insult, but the other gave him no time to talk. His finger jabbed his chest, menacing and accusing.

 

“Who do you think you are to tell Yuuri what he can eat or not ?”

 

“Uh...I...” His eyes widened as he searched a correct answer to this question.

 

The boy's eyes were cold and dark and Viktor suddenly had the urge to crawl into his bag and hide in there until he left. He had faced anger before and he thought he could deal with it, after all he never let Yurio or Yakov's outburst get to him. But right now he was shocked and definitely afraid. Even more since it seemed to concern Yuuri and in his friend's opinion he seemed to have fucked up somewhere. He looked at Chris, silently asking for help but this one was contemplating the scene with the same wonder one would contemplate an explosion with. Dreadfully, he turned back toward the furious boy.

 

“I didn't spend two years convincing Yuuri that he was perfectly fine and helping him in his relationship with food to let some superficial jerk ruin our efforts.” He hissed, still smiling which made him all the more menacing strangely. “Yuuri is already pretty self-conscious, he doesn't need your bodyshaming advices on top of that. He can dance, he is fucking good at it and if you think a little bit of chub can change that then it is your problem, not his. So from now on you will stop giving him degrading names and you will stop controling his diet, understood ?”

 

It took him some seconds to process everything. And when he did his eyes widened as a sickening sensation filled his stomach. Oh he...he hadn't thought...he had just...He had no problem with Yuuri's curves, actually loved them but as a dancer...he had thought...well... His need to justify vanished as the other narrowed his eyes at him. He slowly nodded.

 

“We are in an inclusive dancing school not in America's next top model so next time you call my friend 'piggy' I will break your legs Tyra Banks.”

 

And with that punchline, one Viktor would have surely appreciated had he not been terrified, the boy gave him a sweet smile and turned on his heels before storming out of the room. An awkward silence fell on them as Viktor mentally went through what had just happened and realized what had been reproached to him. Then his eyes met Chris's and only by the look his best friend gave him he knew he had done something wrong and the boy had not been overreacting over nothing. Oh...Oh shit....

 

“...Chris...I think I fucked up.” He squeaked out.

 

“Tell me about it.” His friend confirmed, looking as shocked as Viktor felt.

 

“...Help ?” He gave him an imploring smile.

 

Chris stared at him for a moment. Then he sighed, shook his head and grabbed his bag before walking out.

 

“Come with me. I'm going to educate you before you mess up even more.”

 

oOo

 

“Hello...”

 

Yuuri hesitantly stepped into the room. Viktor was kneeling in front of the stereo, his gorgeous long hair untied, looking softer than ever. He perked up at his call, immediately jumping on his feet, welcoming him with a wide smile. Yuuri felt warmth blooming in his chest as he shyly smiled.

 

“Oh hey ! How are you doing lil...Yuuri !”

 

This one approached, a bit hesitantly. Spending one week with Viktor had allowed him to get to know him better but he was still respectfully reserved around him most of the time. Even if he had to admit that the surprising childish behavior he demonstrated sometimes had slightly changed the perfect image he had of the man. Yet, as unexpected as it was, this side of Viktor was actually pretty endearing.

 

“Fine and you ?”

 

Viktor frowned a little and Yuuri tensed. Oh. Was something wrong ?

 

“Actually...I have something to tell you.”

 

The school's star stood up and faced Yuuri with a serious expression. Did he do something wrong ? Everything had gone surprisingly smoothly until now, Viktor was a challenging tutor but he put up with Yuuri's lack of confidence and knew how to galvanize him. Well he was also incredibly flirty with him but Yuuri guessed it was just a part of his flamboyant personnality and had learned to ignore it. For his own good...But this aside everything had seemed to go well so why did Viktor seem so serious all of sudden ? Did he push his patience to its limits ? Did Viktor finally realize he wasn't worth working with ?

 

“What's wrong ? Did...Did I do something wrong ?”

 

Viktor's eyes widened before he was flailing around, looking panicked. This. This was the kind of behavior he didn't expect from the Viktor he saw on the posters for the school's shows. He looked so stressed, afraid of doing something wrong...It reminded Yuuri how human he actually was as he showed signs that his confidence wasn't as unwavering as he let people think. This actually calmed him a little, realizing Viktor wasn't as perfect and mighty as he had always believed him to be was disconcerting and soothing in a way...

 

“No, no, no...it's me !” Viktor started to explain, making Yuuri frown. What could he possibly have done ? “I...Well you see your friend Phichit talked to me earlier and...”

 

It was his turn to look panicked. Oh no. He had told Phichit to stay out of this, that he could handle the situation on his own. He should have seen through the lie when his friend had accepted not to go kick Viktor in the balls...Wait. Did he actually kick Viktor in the balls ?! No...No Phichit was a pacifist in general and prefered to verbally menace yet...He could be extremely overprotective when it came to Yuuri's weight and well-being in general...Oh god did he actually attack Viktor ?!

 

“Oh no, Phichit...I'm sorry he can be a little..” He stuttered, trying to apologize through the haze of panick filling his brain.

 

Suddenly Viktor's hands were on his shoulder, grounding him and making him squeal a little.

 

“No, don't apologize, he was right.” He cut him, icy blue eyes seeking his. “I was...I gave you some pretty shitty advices now that I think of it. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri was speechless. He...He didn't know what to say and when he tried to Viktor's gaze softened and he pressed a soft thumb against his lips, preventing him from doing so. He gulped and felt shivers crawling up his spine at the touch.

 

“Since I was young I have been trained by rather...old-school teachers.” Viktor took a deep sigh and suddenly a glimpse of fragile humanity appeared. An incredible weariness for someone so young and usually so bright. He let go of Yuuri and hugged himself, Yuuri wondered if he was even conscious of his gesture. “Even if I grew up to be more daring and open-minded than them I guess some of their advices stuck with me and...well thanks to them I had this picture of the perfect, thin dancer as a reference I guess. Which is just ridiculous now that I think of it. I danced with people way more fat than you are and they were very skilled, even teached me a thing or two. I shouldn't have carelessly given you these advices, what kind of tutor am I ?”

 

Viktor gave him a helpless smile, genuinely looking guilty, sheepish almost as he stared at Yuuri, waiting for an answer, a reaction. After some seconds Yuuri regained his composure, only to stare at his feet, embarassed about making Viktor worry so much. Oh god how much of a burden could he be ? He wasn't the partner Viktor deserved. And he wasn't the only one to think that, he heard rumours, saw the stares, he knew he was too meek and dull to deserve Viktor. And now he had to make him worry about something like this. Any good dancer would have taken his advices, would have knew Viktor was right and obeyed without hesitation. But he had to make faces and alarm Phichit. He had to yield and eat this muffin and make Viktor gently scold him in public. He couldn't even do something as simple as following a good diet and taking his tutor's advices. He was the school star he must know what he was doing unlike Yuuri who messed up all the time.

 

“Viktor I don't blame you, I know how it is and...well losing some weight would probably do me some good.”

 

It would..He always gained weight after a summer at home and he knew he could lose a little with some extra exercise. And avoiding rich food too, he could have a healthy diet without depriving himself. It wouldn't cost him too much and it would surely improve his stance and his speed. He just had to lose one or two pounds, couldn't be that hard, it was for his own good and it was what a good, professional, sensitive dancer would do. Also if Viktor was to lift him he didn't want him to realize how heavy he weighted. God what would he do if Viktor struggled to lift him ? He would die of humiliation...

 

“No !” Viktor exclamation made him jump. “No, no, no Yuuri I swear you're just fine as you are ! You dance well, you have great stamina, better than mine even ! I should give you advices on technical aspects instead of focusing on the superficial ones.”

 

He looked so earnest, so concerned too...almost fearful. It made Yuuri's heart tighten in his chest as he remembered Phichit had talked to Viktor. Oh dear, he knew he didn't like to share his problems but when Phichit was fired up he didn't always think with his head.

 

“..How much did Phichit tell you ?” He asked, anticipating the answer.

 

Viktor actually paused, like he was searching a correct way to respond. It alarmed him a little, he wasn't the kind to sugarcoat his words, if he took so much care in choosing them now maybe Phichit told him something bad about him. Oh god did he tell him about the phase were he forced himself to...No. No, no, no he made him swear and Phichit would have never...he trusted him not to just tell these details to anyone. He knew he wouldn't.

 

“Just that you were a bit...self-conscious ? That you had some problems with food at some point from what I understood ? My conclusions were that you must have eating disorders...maybe ?”

 

Oh. Bullseye. Of course, Viktor was of a perceptive kind, he had a talent for hitting where it hurts, even if it wasn't on purpose. Of course he would have understood what his problem was, in truth there was no need to be a genius in order to guess it. He did his best to hide his unease but knew he must have failed.

 

“Viktor I don't want you to spare me out of pity. If I need to lose weight I will..”

 

He would. He wouldn't be a burden. He wouldn't be difficult. He would do as everyone did and follow a diet and be reasonnable and...

 

“No !”

 

Viktor grabbed his hands, shaking him in the process, making him squeal in surprise. His big blue eyes were filled with guilt and worry as his hold tightened around Yuuri's fingers.

 

“Yuuri I swear this has nothing to do with pity ! Your friend just made me realize that I had been untolerant and stupid and it is unnacceptable coming from a tutor who's supposed to help you improve. I swear, you're just fine as you are, you don't have to deprive yourself because of outdated standards. We are going to do this assignement without going through any diet and you will be perfect, I promise you.” He assured, regaining some of his usual confidence as he warmly smiled at Yuuri.

 

Oh god this smile did things to him. These words too. But...But could he ask this of Viktor ? As outdated as these things could be, they were still the rules many followed around them, the rules teachers affectionated and that could impact their judgment on their performance. And these rules had a reason. Could he really dance as well the way he was as he could if he lost just two small pounds. Was Viktor being honnest or was he sacrificing a chance to improve their performance out of fear that he would hurt Yuuri ? If it was the case he refused to get in the way of Viktor's career just because he had problems, they were his own problems, he shouldn't let them affect other people, shouldn't let them get in the way of his teamwork...Should he believe Viktor when he said he wouldn't be a burden ? When he looked up at the other man this one was smiling again, the twist of his lips almost giving him an imploring look.

 

“Yuuri I swear. I wouldn't lie, not to you, I've worked with you for a week and from what I saw I know that you are perfectly able to do this without losing weight. Believe me you are going to be perfect even if you eat ten muffins every morning ! Well maybe not that much, ok, but still !”

 

It made Yuuri laugh a little, relax a little. Maybe..maybe he was right. Maybe they could try it this way. Well he would still be careful and eat healthy things but he wouldn't skip meals and refuse a snack from time to time. He could make a compromise and stay fit without actually losing much weight. And he would work harder, in order to be sure he could keep up. If Viktor told him so...Viktor wouldn't lie, no, Viktor was a charmer but he wasn't a liar, on the contrary, he was brutally honnest. He could believe him, surely... He almost hiccuped as this one brought his hand to his lips and brushed his fingers, gazing at him through his lashes.

 

“Please don't let my careless words get to you. I know what you are capable of Yuuri, believe me when I say that I was an idiot and that you are just perfect as you are.”

 

Oh dear...Well...If that didn't convince him...He didn't know what could. As he felt heat spread on his face and neck, he took a step back, freeing himself from Viktor's hold, afraid that keeping contact any longer would make him boil to death.

 

“Oh god stop it you're going to make me blush...” He whined, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“You're already blushing Yuuri...”

 

And there it was, Viktor's mischevious look, free from all his previous worry.

 

“So ? Are we good ?” He inquired, approaching again, not touching Yuuri but still making him feel nervous somehow. “Does that mean you'll forget about my stupid advices ? And that you'll let me buy you a muffin every morning ?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at that, if he wanted a muffin he could buy it himself yet..yet the thought was pleasant and...endearing. He was touched really. Touched that Viktor questionned himself and his own advices. Touched that he got so worried over his health and even his self-esteem. Touched that he did so much to convince Yuuri not to follow a diet or change a thing about himself. He would have never hoped that one day his idol would care so much about him and yet here he was...If it was a dream he very much hoped that Phichit's Hamtaro themed alarm would not wake him up right now.

 

“We are Viktor. Thank you.”

 

He was sincere. Being validated by his idol, his model...It meant a lot. It was soothing and encouraging, it actually made him forget about all his ideas of skipping breakfast and running a dozen of times around the school every morning. He hoped it was true and he would do well even with his...extra weight. Viktor seemed certain of it and it fueled his own confidence. It felt good. It felt way too good. He had to repeat Phichit's mantra that anything he did about his body, he did it for himself first. Not for hot russian dance tutors, even it their encouragment was a nice bonus.

 

“You sure ?” Viktor insisted and before he could retort he walked back toward the stereo with a suspicious smirk. “Because just in case it wasn't enough I prepared a song !”

 

Oh. Oh no, no, no...what the hell...

 

“Not it's really not necessary ! Viktor don't...” He started, trying to stop him before it was too late.

 

When the song started Yuuri could only stare at Viktor, in shock, petrified.

 

“I like big butts and I cannot lie ! You other brothers can't deny !”

 

...And he even sang along. Doing very cliché hip-hop moves. And winking at him.

 

“Viktor oh my god...” He moaned, wondering how could someone could be as mortified and hilarious at the same time.

 

“That when a boy walks in with a plump chubby waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung !” Viktor naturally corrected some words and Yuuri giggled helplessly as he felt himself flushing, asking himself what he had done to deserve this.

 

“Viktor please could you..”

 

But this one just ignored him and continued his little show, finally winning as Yuuri bursted out laughing. Oh this was bad, this was truly bad. Even if he danced well Viktor couldn't rap for shit and the thought that his idol could be so disastrous at something was... unexpectedly hilarious. And endearing. Viktor was doing his best, he could see it. But as gloriously ridiculous as this scene was, Yuuri had to put an end to it otherwise his vision of Viktor would irrevocably and eternally be ruined. And he didn't want that right ?

 

“I'm tired of magazines, saying flat butt are the thinmmnpfff !”

 

In a strange outburst of confidence, he had walked straight to Viktor and muffled his truly terrible voice by placating his hand on his mouth. His idol's eyes widened and he tried to speak, looking indignant as Yuuri refused to let him.

 

“Okay. Stop. I think we finally found something the great Viktor Nikiforov is terrible at.”

 

When Viktor finally seemed to give up, he released him and paused the song, putting an end to the torture. He didn't know if he wanted to engrave this moment in his memory forever or forget it as soon as possible to be honnest.

 

“Excuse you but I rap like a god !” Viktor retorted, glaring at him when he snorted back. “Also did you call me great ?” His pout turned into a smirk as he leaned toward him and suddenly Yuuri felt way less amused.

 

He covered his blush with a nervous cough and looked away.

 

“Whatever. Now if you're done embarassing me we could maybe get to practice ?” He suggested, trying not to sound too nervous as it would please Viktor way too much.

 

All efforts were for nothing as Viktor dragged him in a hug and spun him around with a gleeful laugh. Yuuri had to keep his heart from beating out of his ribcage as Viktor let him go with a dazzling smile.

 

“Of course ! Hey how about making this song our assign..”

 

He immediately regained his composure.

 

“No.”

 

“But...” Viktor whined.

 

“No.”

 

He was maybe really thankful for the words Viktor said to him, for his acceptance, for the hug...but the day he would dance on a song talking about butts while sober had not come.

 

oOo

 

When Phichit opened the door of the school's dormroom he shared with Yuuri and found Chris and the other side he immediately tensed. He was maybe an excellent partner, someone he greatly got along with and the hottest guy he knew but if he had come here to give him a lesson he was in for a bad, bad, bad time.

 

“If you are here to scold me about what I said to your best friend know that I am not sorry and I won't go back on my words.”

 

Chris instantly rised his hands in surrender, an appeasing smile on his charming face.

 

“I won't ask you to, believe me. He just spent the whole afternoon reading about body-shaming and body-positivity, I think it did him a lot of good.”

 

This softened him a little. He uncrossed his arms and took a less defensive stand.

 

“Good then. Because if he call my best friend 'lil piggy' one more time our deal to set them up is over. I won't be known as the one who encouraged his friend in a toxic relationship !” He glared at Chris, making sure to convey all the seriousness of his statement.

 

The man quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Isn't it a bit harsh ?”

 

Phichit couldn't help but roll his eyes. Was he the only one informed around here ? Did he have to educate everyone ?

 

“How would you call a relationship where your partner use terms that makes you feel bad about yourself and your body ? And deprive you of something because themselves judge that's 'it's for your own good' ?”

 

Chris actually frowned pensively before giving him an answer.

 

“...You're right, it's not quite healthy, forgive me.” He said with an actual apologetic smile.

 

Good. He wasn't a lost cause. Phichit wouldn't feel guilty about being friend with him or flirting with him. He liked Chris, as a friend and potentially more, but if being with him meant betraying his ideals he prefered to abstain. But well, if Chris was being intelligent and agreed with him he had no reason to refrain then...

 

“You're forgiven but just because you're too cute to hold a grudge against.”

 

He smirked up at him, leaning against the door, jutting his hip out a little to accentuate the curve of his exposed waist. He was only wearing low-hanging sweatpants and a too short tshirt and he could see Chris had noticed.

 

“So..If you didn't come here to scold me, what are you here for ?”

 

Chris crossed his arm and adopted a similar attitude, a mix of seduction and nonchalance. Yet Phichit couldn't tell if he was serious, Chris always acted like this, interested or not.

 

“I have some free hours ahead of me and I wondered if you wanted to have a drink with me ? You know, to plan ways to set them up, amongst other things ?” He proposed casually.

 

Phichit could have accepted easily and put aside his own desires, talking with Chris was also a pleasant idea after all, yet...yet he kind of wanted to see if Chris was still acting or not. He wanted to push the limits and do more than innocent teasing. He wasn't afraid of trying. Even if Chris refused he didn't think it would make things awkward. Neither him or Chris seemed to be resentful kind of people who would let this kind of proposal dampen their relationship...If he wasn't interested Phichit would just accept it and shrug it off. But if there was a chance he could be interested...well Phichit wouldn't let his chance pass..

 

“I like the idea but you know...”

 

He reached for Chris and let his fingers trail down his shirt. Slow and suggestive.

 

“...Yuuri won't be back before an hour. I have the room all to myself.” He smiled sweetly at Chris.

 

Yet his tone didn't leave any doubt about what he was actually implying. And Chris understood the obvious nature of his invitation, of course. A playful smirk appeared on his lips as he caught Phichit's fingers and started to lace them with his own. Oh. So the ardent stares and the appreciative smiles he had caught during their practices were definitely not a produce of his wishful mind. Good to know.

 

“Pretty straighforward kitten.” He didn't sound like he complained though.

 

Phichit tugged him toward him, gentle and firm at the same time. Chris was now leaning over him, looking very much charmed from what Phichit could tell. Yep. He had no regret. Totally worth it. Best decision he had made this week with menacing Viktor.

 

“I don't like wasting time and beating around the bush. But we still can go have a drink afterward if you want.” He offered. If he could combine a good fuck with a nice chat over a delicious drink he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. On top of being a really attractive man, Chris promised to be a potentially really good friend too after all, why couldn't he have both ?

 

Chris seemed to agree as he chuckled lowly.

 

“I would love that.”

 

Then he slowly pushed Phichit into the room and closed the door behind them. And as he said before it was totally worth it. To-ta-lly. Thirty minutes later he was grinning with a supreme satisfaction.

 

“...Now that I think of it...” He panted. “...if I should ever suggest any diet to Yuuri I would highly recommand this one...”

 

From underneath him Chris moaned in agreement.

 


End file.
